জেরো দ্য কোঁদুইত
সুকান্ত ভট্টাচার্যের কাব্যপ্রতিভার রহস্য এখনও কেউ ভেদ করতে পারে নি। সুকান্ত একই সাথে আমাদের মাঝে বিস্ময় ও বিষাদ এর অনুভূতি জাগিয়ে গেছেন। তার অসাধারণ কাব্য সুষমা জাগিয়েছে বিস্ময়, আর তার অকালমৃত্যু আমাদেরকে চিরদিনের জন্য করে গেছে দুঃখী। অনেক সমালোচকের মতে রাজনৈতিক চেতনা নিয়ে বেশি ভাবতে গিয়েই কবি ও কাব্য সমালোচকরা সুকান্তর প্রকৃত প্রতিভার প্রতিটি পাঁপড়ি মেলে দেখতে পারেন নি। সুকান্ত মাত্র ২১ বছর বয়সে মারা গেছেন। এই বয়সে মারা গেলে বাংলা সাহিত্যের প্রায় সব কবিই ইতিহাস থেকে বিস্মৃত হয়ে যেতেন। কিন্তু সুকান্তের এই ২১ বছর আমরা ধারণা করতে পারি কোনদিন বাংলার ইতিহাস থেকে মুছে যাবে না। আমার এ লেখার উদ্দেশ্য অবশ্য সুকান্ত নয়। কয়েকদিন আগে এক ফরাসি চলচ্চিত্র পরিচালকের সিনেমা দেখতে গিয়ে সুকান্তর কথা মনে হল। তার নাম জঁ ভিগো (Jean Vigo)। সিনেমাটার নাম “জিরো ফর কন্ডাক্ট” (Zéro de conduite – জেরো দ্য কোঁদুইত) (১৯৩৩)। সিনেমা দেখার পর নেটে ভিগোর জীবনী ঘাঁটতে গিয়ে দেখলাম, তিনি অনেকটা আমাদের সুকান্তর মতই। মাত্র চারটি সিনেমা করে ২৯ বছর বয়সে মারা গেছেন জঁ ভিগো। এই সিনেমা চারটির মধ্যে আবার একটি প্রামাণ্য চিত্র, আর একটি স্বল্পদৈর্ঘ্য। অনেকের মতে তার মাস্টারপিস একটাই, L’Atalante. আমি তার মাস্টারপিসটা দেখিনি, কিন্তু জিরো ফর কন্ডাক্ট দেখেই মুগ্ধ। সুকান্তর সাথে তার মিল কেবল স্বল্পায়ুর ক্ষেত্রেই না, সুকান্তর মত তিনিও ছিলেন বিপ্লবী। সুকান্ত সমাজতান্ত্রিক বিপ্লবী আর ভিগো অ্যানার্কিস্ট। ইতিহাসের অনেক অ্যানার্কিস্ট চরিত্র আমার পছন্দের তালিকায় শীর্ষে। সে যুগে অ্যানার্কিজম এর পত্তন না হলেও ভলতেয়ার কে আমি মাঝেমধ্যে অ্যানার্কিস্ট হিসেবে দেখি। আর বিংশ শতকের অধিকাংশ বস এর মধ্যেই তো অ্যানার্কিজমের প্রভাব ধারণাতীত। এডওয়ার্ড সাইদ, নোম শমস্কি, জাক দেরিদা- কে অ্যানার্কিস্ট না? ভিগোর অ্যানার্কিস্ট হওয়ার পেছনে একটা বড় কারণ পারিবারিক প্রেক্ষাপট। তার বাবা ছিলেন সামরিক অ্যানার্কিস্ট। ফরাসি সরকার ও আইন-কানুনের বিরোধিতা করতে গিয়ে তিনি জেল খেটেছেন এবং ১৯১৭ সালে জেলেই তার মৃত্যু হয়েছে। জঁ ভিগো তখন কেবল ১২ বছরের কিশোর। বাবার মৃত্যুর কারণে সুস্থ পারিবারিক পরিবেশ ভিগোর ভাগ্যে কখনোই জোটে নি। ১২-র পর জীবন কাটিয়েছেন বিভিন্ন বোর্ডিং স্কুলে। বোর্ডিং স্কুলের অসহনীয় জীবন তার সিনেমা ক্যারিয়ারে অনেক ছাপ ফেলেছে। বোর্ডিং স্কুলে থাকা এবং বাবার অকাল মৃত্যু দিয়েই ভিগোর অ্যানার্কিজমের শুরুটা বোঝা যায়। তবে মহান ব্যক্তিদের জীবনের টার্নিং পয়েন্ট দিয়ে তাদের জীবনাদর্শের শুরুটা বোঝা গেলেও তার পরিপক্কতা বোঝা যায় না। সেটা বুঝতে হয় তাদের কর্ম দিয়েই। ভিগোর “জিরো ফর কন্ডাক্ট” দেখলে এই বলিষ্ঠ প্রতিষ্ঠান-বিরোধিতার রূপটা ধরা পড়ে। কতোটা দৃঢ়তার সাথে একজন মানুষ নিবর্তনমূলক যান্ত্রিক প্রতিষ্ঠান থেকে সরে এসে আপামর মানুষের পাশে দাঁড়াতে পারেন তার জাজ্বল্যমান দৃষ্টান্ত এই সিনেমা। ফরাসি সরকার ও স্কুল কর্তৃপক্ষের যে বিদ্রুপাত্মক সমালোচনা এতে করা হয়েছে তা একই সাথে দর্শকদের উত্তেজিত করে তুলেছে আর ক্ষেপিয়ে তুলেছে প্রতিষ্ঠানগুলোকে। যথারীতি ১৯৩৩ সালে মুক্তি পাওয়ার পরপরই ফ্রান্সে নিষিদ্ধ করা হয়েছে এটা। ১৯৪৫ এর আগে আর প্রেক্ষাগৃহের মুখ দেখেনি জিরো ফর কন্ডাক্ট। দেখা যাক, এতে এমন কি ছিল যা কাউকে স্থির থাকতে দেয় নি, যা ফরাসি সিনেমার ইতিহাসে একটি নতুন প্রতিভার জন্ম দিয়েছে- জিরো ফর কন্ডাক্ট মাত্র ৪২ মিনিটের সিনেমা। কাহিনী একটি বোর্ডিং স্কুলে ছাত্রদের বিদ্রোহ নিয়ে। প্রথম দৃশ্যে দেখা যায় ছুটি শেষে ট্রেনে করে দুই ছাত্র স্কুলে ফিরছে। এখান থেকে সিনেমার প্রতিটা দৃশ্য অনন্য। ট্রেনের যে কামরাটি দেখানো হয় তাতে প্রথমে কেবল দুজন যাত্রী থাকে, একজন ছাত্র আর আরেকজন ঘুমন্ত লোক যার পরিচয় আমরা পড়ে জানবো। পরের স্টেশনে আরেকটি ছাত্র উঠে। বাসা থেকে মজার কি কি এনেছে তা একজন আরেক জনকে দেখাতে থাকে। অধিকাংশই জাদুর সামগ্রী, কিংবা সং সাজার উপকরণ। ট্রেন ভ্রমণের কোন দৃশ্যেই পুরো ট্রেনটা দেখা যায় না। এমনও হতে পারে এটা স্টেজে করা, প্রকৃত ট্রেন ব্যবহারই করা হয়নি। ট্রেনের চাকা বা বাইরের দৃশ্য না দেখিয়েও এত সুন্দর ট্রেন ভ্রমণ দেখানো সম্ভব সেটা আমার ধারণাতেও ছিল না। এ যেন কোন ক্লাসিক উপন্যাসের পরিশীলিত শৈল্পিক বর্ণনা। প্রথম ১ মিনিট দেখেই বোঝা যায় পরিচালক কত নৈপুণ্যের সাথে কাজ করেছেন। ট্রেন থেকে নামার পর স্কুল কর্তৃপক্ষ সব ছাত্রকে লাইন ধরে দাড় করায়, কিছুক্ষণের মধ্যেই আমরা ট্রেনের ঘুমন্ত লোকটির পরিচয় জানতে পারি। তার নাম উগে (Huguet), স্কুলের নতুন শিক্ষক। ধীরে ধীরে স্কুলের সবার সাথে আমাদের পরিচয় হয়। স্কুলের শিক্ষক ও প্রশাসকদের ভিগো যেভাবে তুলে ধরেছেন সেটাই ছিল সবচেয়ে ইন্টারেস্টিং। ইয়া লম্বা দাড়িওয়ালা বামন টাইপের হেডমাস্টার যার কণ্ঠস্বর আবার বাচ্চাদের মত, বিশাল ভুড়িওয়ালা বিজ্ঞান শিক্ষক, এক শিক্ষক আবার ছাত্রদের খাবার চুরি করে খায়, সবচেয়ে অত্যাচারী চরিত্র হিসেবে দেখা যায় হাউজ মাস্টার কে। শিক্ষকদের মধ্যে এক জনকে কেবল ছাত্রদের পক্ষে দেখা যায়। পক্ষে না বলে ছাত্রদের বন্ধু বললে বেশি ভাল শোনায়, তিনি হলেন নতুন শিক্ষক উগে। উগে চরিত্রটি বেশ রহস্যময়। কর্তৃপক্ষের মাঝেও যারা মানবতাবাদী হন তাদের চরিত্র ভিগো কিভাবে দেখেন তা এখান থেকে বোঝা যায়। উগে ছাত্রদের সাথে একেবারে বন্ধুর মত ব্যবহার করে, ছাত্ররা মাঝেমাঝে তাকে বিদ্রুপও করে, কিন্তু সে সেদিকে ভ্রুক্ষেপও করে না। তার চরিত্রটা অনেকটা ক্লাউনের মত, এক ছাত্রকে তাকে লুজার ও বলতে শোনা যায়। উগে একটি দৃশ্যে চার্লি চ্যাপলিন-এর “ট্র্যাম্প” চরিত্রের অনুকরণ করে, সব ছাত্ররা বেশ মজা পায়। আমরা দেখি খেলার মাঠ এর উগে এবং শ্রেণীকক্ষের উগের মধ্যে কোন পার্থক্য নেই। সব জায়গাতেই তিনি হাস্যোজ্জ্বল ও সদাচারী। শ্রেণীকক্ষে পড়ানোর বদলে তিনি দুই পা উপরে তুলে কসরৎ দেখান। সে অবস্থাতেই হাত দিয়ে স্কেচ করেন এক সার্কাস ক্লাউন। ধরা পড়েন সিনিয়র শিক্ষকের কাছে। উগের আঁকা সেই ছবিটিই তখন জীবন্ত হয়ে উঠে। সিনিয়র শিক্ষক ও উগের দৃষ্টিপটে নাচতে শুরু করে খাতায় আঁকা ছবিটি। ছবির এই নাচন দৃশ্যটি আমার জীবনে দেখা অন্যতম সেরা সাররিয়েল তথা পরাবাস্তব দৃশ্য। উগে-ই যে একমাত্র জীবিত চরিত্র এখানে তারই ইঙ্গিত করা হয়েছে, শুধু উগে নয় উগের কাজও জীবন্ত। এরকম পরাবাস্তব উপমা সিনেমায় আরও আছে। এনসাইক্লোপিডিয়া ব্রিটানিকা-তে জঁ ভিগো সম্পর্কে লেখা হয়েছে, French film director whose blending of lyricism with realism and Surrealism, the whole underlined with a cynical, anarchic approach to life, distinguished him as an original talent. ব্রিটানিকা আসলেই সর্বশ্রেষ্ঠ বিশ্বকোষ। এক বাক্যে ভিগোর পরিচয় দেয়ার জন্য এর চেয়ে ভাল বাক্য আর কিছু হতে পারে না। এই বাক্যটি থেকে আমরা বুঝতে পারি: ভিগো বাস্তবতা এবং পরাবাস্তবতা কে এত সুন্দরভাবে মিশিয়েছেন যে সিনেমাটা হয়ে উঠেছে গীতিধর্মী। এটা অবশ্যই মিউজিক্যাল সিনেমা না, সিনেমার এডিটিং স্টাইলটা সঙ্গীতের মত। এরকম লিরিক্যাল ন্যারেটিভ সম্পর্কে আমার খুব বেশি ধারণা নেই, সত্যজিতের কাঞ্চনজঙ্ঘা তে হয়ত কিছুটা টের পেয়েছিলাম। আর বাস্তবতা ও পরাবাস্তবতার এত সুন্দর মিলন আর একটা সিনেমাতেই দেখেছি, স্ট্যানলি কুবরিকের “আইস ওয়াইড শাট”। বাস্তবতা ও পরাবাস্তবতার এমন গীতিধর্মী মিশ্রণ আরেকটি দৃশ্যে দেখা যায়। হোস্টেল রুমে ছাত্ররা বিদ্রোহ শুরু করে, বালিশ, তোষক সবকিছু ছুড়ে ফেলতে থাকে, পুরো রুম জুড়ে উড়তে থাকে তুলা। এক কোণায় দেখা যায় অসহায় হাউজ মাস্টারকে। খবর পেয়ে এক সিনিয়র শিক্ষক রুমে ঢোকার চেষ্টা করেন, কিন্তু এত তুলা ও কোলাহলে তার মত প্রবীণদের টিকে থাকার উপায় নেই, ক্যাপ নাড়িয়ে চলে যান তিনি। এর পরই ছাত্রদের বিদ্রোহ দৃশ্য চলে যায় স্লো মোশনে। এক ছাত্র ডিগবাজি খায়, সবাই এ সময় ঘুমানোর পোশাক পরে ছিল যার নিচে কিছু নেই। তাই ডিগবাজি খাওয়ার পর তার নিম্নাঙ্গের সবকিছু দেখা যায়, তবে রুমভর্তি তুলার কারণে খানিকটা আবছাভাবে। ডিগবাজি খেয়ে সে বসে চেয়ারে। চেয়ার শুদ্ধ তাকে বয়ে নিয়ে যায় বাকি ছাত্ররা, অনেকের হাতে থাকে নিশান। আবহ সঙ্গীত দেয়া হয় ভারিক্কি ধর্মীয় অনুষ্ঠানের মত। সার্বিকভাবে ছাত্রদের বিদ্রোহটি হয়ে উঠে এক ভারিক্কি রিলিজিয়াস প্রসেশন। ধর্মীয় প্রশাসনকে ব্যঙ্গ করার এর চেয়ে ভাল কোন উপায় ছিল না, লক্ষ্য করতে হবে এই দৃশ্যে এক কিশোরের পেনিস-ও দেখানো হয়েছে। এ ব্যাপারে অবশ্য ভিগো প্রথম থেকেই বেশ খোলামেলা ছিলেন। আর শেষ দৃশ্য সম্পর্কে তো কিছু না বললেও চলে। শুরুতে যে গানটি হচ্ছিল শেষেও সেই গান শোনা যায়। ছাত্রদের চূড়ান্ত বিজয় সূচিত হয় ফ্রান্সের “কোমেমোরেশন দিবস” উদযাপনের সময়। কোমেমোরেশন উপলক্ষ্যে গভর্নর আসে, ছাত্ররা ছাদের উপর থেকে সবার ওপর যা তা নিক্ষেপ করতে শুরু করে। সব শেষে চার ছাত্র স্কুলের ছাদ দিয়ে হেঁটে যায়। বিজয়ীর বেশে হাত নাড়াতে থাকে। শটটা দেখানো হয় তাদের পেছন থেকে, তারা দূরে যেতে যেতে এক সময় থেমে যায়। গানের তালেই শেষ হয় সিনেমা। শুরু এবং শেষ ছাড়া আরেকটি দৃশ্যে গান শোনা যায়। এই দৃশ্যটাও চমৎকার। উগে সব ছাত্রকে নিয়ে দৈনিক ড্রিল হিসেবে হাঁটতে বেরোয়। ছাত্ররা সমবেত স্বরে এই গান গাইতে থাকে। হাঁটতে হাঁটতে ছাত্ররা একে একে ছুটে যেতে থাকে। শেষে দেখা যায় উগে এক দিকে চলে গেছে, ছাত্রদের কেউ এদিকে কেউ বা ওদিকে, কোন ঠিক ঠিকানা নেই। ফ্রঁসোয়া ত্রুফো তার অতি বিখ্যাত “লে কাত্র সঁ কু” (The 400 Blows) সিনেমায় এই দৃশ্যের হুবহু অনুকরণ করেছিলেন। ফোর হান্ড্রেড ব্লোস এ দেখা যায় পিটি করতে করতে ছাত্ররা দলছুট হতে থাকে। এক সময় ড্রিল প্রশিক্ষকের পেছনে মাত্র দুই তিনজন থাকে। জঁ ভিগো যে ফরাসি নবতরঙ্গ আন্দোলনের বড় নিয়ামক হিসেবে কাজ করেছেন সেটাও এর মাধ্যমে বোঝা যায়। ত্রুফো এবং জঁ-লুক গদার দুজনেই ভিগোর সিনেমা দ্বারা প্রভাবিত হয়েছেন। ফরাসি নবতরঙ্গে যে স্বাধীন চেতনা ও উঁচু মূল্যবোধ দেখা যায় জঁ ভিগোই তার ভিত্তি রচনা করেছিলেন। এন্টি-অথরিটারিয়ান অ্যানার্কিস্ট সিনেমা হিসেবে “জেরো দ্য কোঁদুইত” অমর হয়ে থাকবে, তার গীতিধর্মী চিত্রায়ন দ্বারা উদ্বুদ্ধ হবে শত শত চলচ্চিত্রকার। বিষয়শ্রেণী:১৯৩৩ বিষয়শ্রেণী:অ্যানার্কি বিষয়শ্রেণী:ফরাসি বিষয়শ্রেণী:জঁ ভিগো